Nowhere
by FuckTheWorldYeah
Summary: What happens when Jade, Cat, Beck, and Tori get stranded on an island after their cruise ship sinks? Read on to find out. Story is MUCH better than summary
1. Prologue

Nowhere

A Victorious Fanfiction

Prologue

The waves thrashed on the deck of the boat, lightning flashing in the sky. The captain had already been thrown off the cruise ship, and some of the crew had jumped into the frothy, dark waters. Below deck, four high school students cowered in their hammock beds, whimpering occasionally. The ship finally took a huge turn, and hit something hard, throwing the students out of their hammocks.

"HEY, maybe we should go see what we hit, we're taking on water fast!" a brown-haired girl yelled as she ran up the stairs to the deck. Three others followed her, but it was too dark to see anything, as it was the middle of the night.

"There's nothing. I can't see at all!" a black haired goth yelled impatiently. A dark haired, olive skinned boy held her to him, comforting her with quiet words. A red haired girl cried softly. They finally sat down on the deck as the boat thrashed against some unknown thing in the dark. The only thing they could do for now was wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**So what do you think, Guys? Here is chapter 1 of Nowhere- A victorious fanfiction. Please Review and be brutally honest, as this is my first fanfiction written ever. And remember, I DO NOT OWN victorious.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Light rays of pink pierced the sky as four teenagers lay on the deck of a ruined ship. The sea was calm now, gently pushing the boat further and further onto a rocky shore.

Tori's POV

I wake up and sit up. I see driftwood all around me, and the deck of a ruined ship. Just beyond the tip of the deck is a rocky shore, with palm trees and mountains jutting out in the distance. I must have fallen asleep, I think to myself, but what happened last night? Cat, Jade, Beck and I were invited to sing on a cruise ship going to Hawaii, and the boat started to rock and sway violently in the middle of the night. Oh, that's right, we capsized, and lots of passengers were jumping off into the deep black water. Jade stirs beside me, and opens her eyes.

"Hey. Maybe we should wake everyone and see what is on that island." I tell her. Jade's eyes widen as she sees for the first time the island that we hit.

"No. We should go and see what we can use off of this piece of shit." She says, motioning to the ruined deck. I get up and look around, at the sleeping forms of cat and beck, and then up at jade. Jade motions to a stairwell on the other side of the deck, and we both walk toward it. Jade doesn't look so good, her black hair is knotted and her face has a couple of bruises, which have turned an ugly shade of purple. She looks back at me, with a sneer on her face.

"Watcha lookin' at, Vega?" she smirks at me. She's been really mean to me lately after she broke up with Beck.

"Those bruises don't looks too good. Maybe we should find a first aid kit and take care of you."

"No. I'm fine. Let's just keep going." She looks away from me quickly, her fingers rubbing the fabric of her black tank-top as we descend into the darkness of the hallway below.

Jade's Pov:

As I walked down the dark hallway next to tori, I couldn't help but think of my family. The family that never loved me. My dad must be laughing, hearing the news that our cruise ship crashed. My eyes started to water but I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand before tori saw. The doors to rooms were wide open, and so I ducked into the nearest room and rummaged through a half-packed suitcase. I didn't find anything though, so I walked further down the hallway. Tori is a bit farther down than I am, and I hear her gasp suddenly. I run toward her and just as I reach her, I cover my mouth with my hand. The rest of the hallway is submerged in water that is the color of blood, and there are bodies floating in it like some kind of sick stew.

"Well that's not such a pretty sight." I whisper, and turn the other way. I kind of like the way the bodies look, with ashen but peaceful faces. At least they are in a better place than this hell that I'm in now. I do kind of feel sad for them though, as drowning is a horrible way to die. I reach my hand into my pocket and finger the razor sharp edge of my scissors. I like the way they feel, but I won't cut yet, at least until I am alone.

"I think we should get out of here, and go to the kitchen or the restaurant, if it isn't underwater." Tori turns the other way and starts walking. I hate the way that she walks, like a prissy little bitch, but I follow her anyway.

We walk and walk, down corridors and stairs half submerged in cold black water, until we reach the doors of the restaurant. The tables and chairs are floating in about a foot of water, but there are some boxes in the corner that aren't floating. I walk over to them, and find bottled water. I take the boxes and bring them to the door, stacking them just outside the restaurant. Tori had found some instant ramen pasta in boxes too, and plates and bowls.

"Okay we should bring these back up to the others" I start hauling the water boxes back up the stairs to the deck when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I drop the boxes and spin around.

"What Vega?" I slap her hand down. Tori looks surprised for a minute and looks down at the floor.

"What are we gonna do on this island? How are we gonna get off?"

"Vega, we probably aren't going to get rescued, didn't you see movies like this where people get marooned and die on islands?"

"Yes but-"

"LISTEN! We are going to make a camp, and start a fire, and go from there, okay?"

"Fine." Tori picks up the boxes and walks up the stairs. I think I hurt her feelings. I actually feel bad, but I just pick up the water and keep walking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Nowhere. It's pretty short compared to the other one, but I hope you like it, And remember, I DO NOT OWN victorious.**

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

When we finally get to the deck, Beck and Cat are nowhere to be seen. Jade and I search the entire deck, but they are gone. We even hop off the boat and onto the shore, and we saw two pairs of shoeprints leading into the jungle. The island appears to be HUGE, with mountains all around us.

"We should go look for them. Let's go Vega." Jade grabs my arm and pulls me toward the jungle, but I stop dead in my tracks.

"No, I'm not going in there, we don't know what's in there. There could be some kind of monster or even…. Cannibals." I shudder at the thought of it. Jade just glares at me, though. Finally, she just walks back toward the hull of the ship and climbs back up on it, and I follow her.

Cat's POV

When I woke up, I was curled up next to Beck on a hard floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glancing around quickly. We were on the deck of a ruined ship, and jungle stretched out in front of my eyes. I immediately felt a rush of adrenaline, and ran toward the jungle yelling "OHMIGOD! YAY!" Beck quickly woke up and ran after me, finally catching me as we came to a big clearing in the jungle. A crystal clear waterfall boomed around us and fruit trees lined the river. "YAY I LOVE ORANGES!" I yelled and immediately climbed the tree and began eating.

"Cat! What are you doing? Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Beck yelled after me, but I just threw and orange peel at him and laughed when it hit him. "Maybe we should make a shelter under the tree here, before it gets dark." Beck yelled up at me. I just laughed and continued to eat oranges. Beck immediately started to gather leaves and palm fronds. After a while, just as it was getting dark, Beck had built a wonderful little lean-to underneath the orange tree. I am scared of the dark, so I huddled next to him while we lay in it, pure black surrounding us, and before long, I fell fast asleep, my head on his chest.

Beck's POV

It felt kind of nice like this, with Cat's head laying on my chest. That girl has the attention span of a squirrel. I think to myself and laugh. I shouldn't get used to sleeping with her, though, or else I'll make Jade jealous. Well, we are broken up though, so I guess it doesn't matter. The night here is nice, cool, with a brilliant array of stars above us. I almost never get to see the stars, because the lights in L.A. are too bright, making the night sky a deep, hazy shade of purple. I fall asleep with the wind tousling my hair, and cat fast asleep next to me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Nowhere. I hope you like it, And, as always, I DO NOT OWN victorious.**

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

Jade and I looked for cat and beck throughout the beach surrounding the cruise ship and through some of the jungle. We didn't go too deep into it though, because I didn't want to get lost. We looked and looked, and finally we gave up as it the sky turns orange, signaling sunset.

"They're gone, Vega. Something probably ate them, like a tiger or a mountain lion." Jade said half-heartedly, staring out at the sea.

"No, they're not. We HAVE to keep searching. They can't be dead. No." I almost yell back at her, tears welling up in my eyes. I really have come to care about Beck and Cat, and I know that Jade cares too, even though that she doesn't show it.

"I know you care, too, but you just don't show it."

At this she sneers at me.

"What do you know about someone like me, you prissy little princess?"

"I know that you care about Beck, at least. You guys were very close, and I bet he cares about you too."

"VEGA! What we had is now gone! Forget about it!" She yells that in my face and storms back down in the hallway of the boat just as the sun disappears below the horizon.

Jade's POV

What does she know? I could hate him for all she knows! I stomp down into the hallway and slam the door to one of the suites. I sit down on the water-stained floor and think. I do still care about Beck, but he hates me now. She can't know that I still care, so I'll act like I hate him. Yeah, that's what Ill do. Then no one will know how much I care about him. A wave of exhaustion sweeps over my entire body, and I lay down and curl into fetal position on the floor as I succumb to sleep. Just as I drift off, I hear footsteps. Prissy little princess footsteps. I narrow my eyes and sit up.

"Jade?" I hear her say as she draws closer to my room, opening doors all along the corridor. I don't answer, I just wait for her to find me. When she finally opens my door, she looks surprised, subdued, for a minute.

"There you are, I just wanted to say, that-"

Her annoying chatter is starting to annoy me. I want her to leave, immediately

"GO AWAY, VEGA. NOW." I yell at her.

"No, I just wanted to tell you-" She doesn't move, but braces herself, just in case.

"NO. GET OUT.I DON'T LIKE YOU." I yell again.

"Fine." Tori says, upset, and stomps back down the corridor and slams a door. I feel kind of bad for what I just did, but she deserved it, didn't she? I wait a few minutes and just sit there in silence. Finally, I take off my combat boots. I want to see if she's alright and slip out of the room and down the corridor, walking ever so lightly. As I near the end where the bodies are, I hear soft sniffles and wet sobs. I feel like the monster in one of the horror movies that I watch all the time. I want to apologize, but something holds me back. If I apologize, maybe she won't accept it, maybe she'll yell at me or tell me I'm a horrible person, which I am, by the way. I walk away, to my little room, and close the door behind me. It's gonna be one long night.

**So, How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen, or just tell me what you think. **

**XOXO-**

**FuckTheWorldYeah**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of Nowhere- A Victorious Fanfiction. I hope you like it, and, as always, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 4**

Beck's POV

I wake up early, just as the sun is rising.

"Cat, Cat wake up." I shake her a little, and her eyelids flutter open.

"Hi!" She says, and giggles.

"We should be getting back to the boat soon, before Jade and Tori wake up. Let's go, please."

I rise to my feet and walk into the jungle, away from our little shelter. We walk for a while, with Cat pointing out pretty flowers along the way. That' weird, we should be at the beach by now. I turn around, and start walking the other way. No luck that way either.

"I think we're lost."

Cat whispers, scared.

"No. We can't be lost. Let's just walk back. I'm getting hungry." She giggles at the last word, embarrassed. That's what I love about Cat. She can be laughing and happy one minute, and bawling her eyes out the next.

We start walking, and to my surprise, Cat takes my hand in hers. By the time we get back to the clearing, the sun is high in the sky. Cat runs to a patch of flowers, laughing as she spots a beautiful tiger butterfly. She looks so cute with her blue denim skirt flowing behind her and her died red hair flying in all directions. We spend the rest of the day searching around the camp for the beach, but it is nowhere to be found. It worries me, but I'm mostly preoccupied with Cat. She's like an adorable little 4 year-old girl, so innocent and cute. Wait a minute, am I attracted to her?

Cat's POV

Right now, I can't concentrate on anything. My ADD medication is wearing off and the rest of it sunk with the bottom of the cruise ship. I wish we could find the boat, but we're lost. I sink down into the grass patch for a moment, my blue skirt splayed out around me. Thoughts of my family, my mother, my father, my brother, race through my mind. What if I never see them again? I quickly push these thoughts out of my mind before they become too overbearing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of Nowhere- A Victorious Fanfiction. I am absolutely EAGER to hear what you guys think of my writing, so PLEASE take the time to review. **

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 5**

Tori's POV

Last night, when Jade yelled at me like she did, it was all just too much. Tears stung my eyes and I went into a room almost to the end of the hall and just cried. I almost never cry, so it felt pretty good to just let everything out. I am getting pretty hungry right about now, so I go up to the deck of the boat. To my surprise, Jade is already up there, sitting on the railing, looking out at the steadily rising sun, her back to me. She looks peaceful, but a bit sad. I go up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Jade." She jumps a bit at my voice and her gaze snaps instantly to my face.

"NEVER touch me!" She threatens, her eyes two pits of burning fire. I quickly lift my hand off of her shoulder, and she stands up and advances toward me.

"We need to find food soon, or at least matches and wood, so we can cook that pasta stuff that you found earlier."

"Like these?" Jade replies in the 1950's movie star voice she always uses to mock me. She pulls a box of matches out of her left combat boot, smirking at me.

"Yes, like those! Where did you find those?" I am so frustrated right now.

"None of your business." She strikes one and laughs. She watches it burn until she stomps it out with her black boot. The next thing I know, we have made a fire with some drift wood we found on the surrounding beach, and are eating the pasta. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, if we can find Beck and Cat.

Jade's POV

I woke up too early, with the sky just starting to light up, stars still visible in the sky. I tip-toed up to the deck and sat on the front railing, daydreaming of Beck.

_All of a sudden, I am suddenly on the top of a cruise ship, being held by Beck, light kisses being placed ever so carefully on my neck, his hands caressing my body as the wind ruffles his shirt, and the world seems okay for a minute. Soft, supple lips meet, and hands explore. His face looks as if it was sculpted by angels. His perfect, olive skin, and wavy, silky hair just makes me melt inside. I love the way he-_

"Jade." Tori put her hand on my shoulder. I kind of like it, but no one ever touches me in this way. It annoys me.

She always ruins everything.

"NEVER touch me!" I hiss at her, and stand up, taking a few steps toward me. I stare right into her big, sickeningly innocent, brown eyes. She's smiling like she just won the goddamn lottery. She only wants something to eat, so I pull out the pack of matches from my pocket. A while passes, and I make food for us. She seems spacey, which is unusual, given that she is always perky and happy. As I cook, I think of home. My dad had abused me since I was seven, because my mom was always too drunk to care about him. I, of course, am an only child. My room was in the attic of the giant mansion that I lived in. I liked it up there, away from all of the fighting my parents did. It was nice there, because the stairway up was so steep, my mother was too drunk to ever climb up them to see me, so all she could do was yell from the bottom of the stairway. It was easy to ignore her that way. As a child, my father ignored me completely, and my mother was too drunk to do anything with me anyway. I grew up without love, and learned to live without it, until Beck Oliver came into my life. He taught me the most important thing in life, how to love and be loved. It was my fault that we broke up, you know. My parents had been fighting more than usual, and I was a bit on edge, so I had been insulting Robbie a little more than I should have. Finally, we just broke up because he couldn't stand the fighting. I was so depressed afterwards, that all I could do was sit in my bathroom with the lights off for hours, crying my eyes out. By the time I snap out of my thoughts, the food is done, and we eat in silence, staring each other down. I could practically cut the tension with the scissors in by pocket.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my readers for bearing with me through this story. I really appreciate someone liking what I write because earlier in the year one of my teachers said I was a terrible writer and gave me an F on all my writing. I vowed to never write again, but this website gave me the motivation to write again. **

**Shoutout to FaeryGirlsRock:**

**Thanks SO much for your review, I really appreciate it.**

**As much as I want to, I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 6**

Beck's POV

I can only think 3 words right now. '_I miss Jade' _keeps repeating over and over in my head. Cat tries to distract me with her ditziness, but all I could do for the past 2 days is sit under the orange tree and think about Jade. I think of all things we did together, our walks, our talks, and even our kisses. Oh god, I miss those soft, beautiful lips, and her silky, black hair. I miss how she used to insult me one minute, and kiss me passionately the next. Jade doesn't seem so passionate when you first meet her, but once you get to know her, a whole new side of her is revealed to you, that is, if she lets you in. You would never guess that one girl could have so much passion for a guy. Every day, no matter how much we would fight, she would tell me how she loved me and kissed me goodnight. How I miss those kisses. I regret breaking up with her so much, my entire body aches. I wish I could just find her again, and explain everything to her. But she's gone, and I'm alone with Cat on this chizzbox of an island. I mean, I guess I like Cat as a friend, but Jade and I are just so….perfect together. She completes me like a puzzle piece.

Cat's POV

I don't understand why beck isn't paying any attention to me. I dance around and even sing too, but all he does is sit underneath that goddamn orange tree with his head in his hands. I bed if I stripped naked in front of him he wouldn't even get look up. I go over and tap his shoulder. He turns to me.

"Wanna go swimming?" I ask him.

He looks so forlorn, his eyes staring vacantly at me.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

He finally chuckles and runs a hand through his dark brown, perfectly fluffy hair.

"Sounds like fun. Last one in the water is rotten egg!"

I squeal and start to run, stripping my shirt and skirt off, so I'm standing there in my bra and panties. Beck suddenly grabs me from behind and lifts me up, carrying me bridal style against his bare chest. He carries me to the water's edge and jumps in with me still in his arms. We both rise to the surface, gasping at the shock of the cold water. Beck finally has some LIFE in his eyes, unlike the past 2 days.


	8. Chapter 7

**So… yeah here is chapter 7 of Nowhere.**

**Thanks for all the support and love.**

**As always, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

**Chapter 7**

**Tori's POV**

"Please, can we go into the woods and to the top of that mountain? We might be able to see where Beck and Cat are if they have a fire going." I begged Jade all morning to go on this trip, but she just stared straight ahead and ignored me. Finally, she acknowlages that I said anything. She turns around, and hisses at me,

"Fine, Vega, lets go then."

She snaps her head in the other directionm her glossy black hair flying over her shoulder and starts marching toward the vast expanse of the jungle. I just follow her, as always. We march through dense jungle, underbrush scratching our legs and arms, and thorns pulling our hair, until we reach the base of the mountain. It is more interesting close up, because it's covered in boulders, small and large, and small, scrubby bushes. This makes it fairly easy to climb. It's nothing we can't do. The sun is high in the sky, and sweat is making my clothes stick my body. Surprisingly, Jade isn't sweating. We ascend the mountain, panting like dogs and stopping once in a while to drink from our water bottles, and FINALLY reach the top. The sun has just gone down and the stars are just beginning to show themselves. There is no sign of any smoke all across the island, nor is there any light besides the stars and moon. Jade suddenly turns around, and our faces are only a couple inches apart.

"Nice suggestion, Vega. Next time you'll probably get us eaten by angry mountain lions." She sneers in my face.

"It's not my fault! Now we should just go to sleep and wait for morning to come so we can see if Cat and Beck are camped around here." I feel so bad that Beck and Cat aren't anywhere near us. I go lay down with my back to Jade, facing a boulder. Jade lies down a few feet away, facing the valley that stretches below us. I must have snuggled closer to her in the night, because I was awoken by a shrill "NO!" by Jade, and I scrambled away as fast as I could to the other side of my boulder. I cant wait to get off of this stupid island and go home, away from Jade.

Jade's POV

I am so pissed off at Tori Vega. First, she begs me to go on this stupid mountain trip, and now, I have to SLEEP with her. I have enough trouble sleeping as it is, since Beck and I broke up. I have this horrible reacurring nightmare where he is beating me half to death, and no one ever comes to help me. When we finally lay down, tori lies behind me, against a boulder. It is hard for me to get to sleep, so I stay up a lot of the night. At some point, I feel a warm body snuggling up against my back. It has to be Tori. I think, and shriek "NO!" so fiercely that she scrambles away, with a halfhearted

"Dude!"

It pleases me that I scared her. When the sun finally rises enough so that I can see around the mountainside, I gasp. I see a lagoon not far off, with a flash of red in the water, being held by a certain olive skinned boy.

"That BITCH!" I scream, and start to run down the mountainside, my body pulsing with anger at the sight of them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay Guys- LAST CHAPTER! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading!**

**As always, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, I just write about it.**

**XOXO**

**-FuckTheWorldYeah**

**Chapter 8 **

**Beck's POV**

I don't know what happened. I was just having fun for the first time in weeks with Cat, splashing in the lagoon. All of a sudden, I heard yelling, and turned around just to see a very angry Jade, yes, JADE, stomping toward me and Cat. I jump out of the water and rush toward her to give her a hug. Instead of hugging me, she shoves me.

"BECK! What is wrong with you? Why were you hitting on that whore? WHY?" She screams at me, and I stumble back.

"But I wasn't-" I start to explain, but she cuts me off and screams more. Tori comes sleepily stumbling out of the undergrowth after Jade, rubbing her eyes. When she sees what is going on, her eyes get wide and she just stands there, surprised.

"WHY DID YOU FLIRT WITH HER? SHE'S NOT SMART, SHE'S NOT PRETTY, UNLIKE ME!" I can't believe she is being so selfish. I turn away from her and walk to our shelter. Cat has gotten out of the water, and is now sitting beside me, obviously hurt by what Jade has said. She marches over to us, spitting with anger.

"THAT'S RIGHT BECK, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS! I HATE YOU, CAT! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE UGLY, FAT AND ANNOYING!" She stops for a minute. Cat starts to cry, and I hold her. Tori takes a few steps toward us, but she stops when she sees Jade. The anger has faded off of her face, and a worried look replaces it.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…. I" she stutters, and before I can say anything, she sprints, as fast as she can, away from us into the jungle. We are all so stunned, we don't say anything, except for Cat, who is sobbing in my lap. Tori finally breaks the silence.

"I…I should go after her."

I am so stunned that I don't answer. I don't understand how she could hate me that much. I love her. I can't stand to see her run away, but, somehow, and I can't run after her. I just sit there, listening to the sound of Cat's crying.

Tori's POV

I run and run after her, but by the time I catch up to her, blood is already running down her arms. She is sitting on her knees, bloody scissors still in her hand. I reach out and touch her on her shoulder. This time, she doesn't shy away or yell. She stands up, a black form against the lush green of the jungle plants. She wraps me in an embrace so crushingly hard, it hurts to breathe. I am so absolutely shocked. This isn't the Jade West I know. The jade west that I know would have threatened me or called me a name. This must be the soft side that Beck is always telling me that 's there. I wouldn't believe him, but WOW, it really does exsist. We stay like that for a while, Jade just standing there, her arms wrapped around me. When she finally lets go, her heavy eye makeup is staining her pale skin, making black rivers down her face.

"I love him, Tori. I love him so much." She manages to choke out.

"Jade, I know you love him. That's why I'm here for both of you."

I know she loves him with all her heart, so I comfort her.

Jade's POV

I run as fast as I can into the jungle, branches hitting me in the face, and roots tripping me, but I don't care. I need to get away from them, as fast as I can. I feel SO bad about what I said to Cat, I just want to cut until I bleed. I finally stop when my lungs can't take any more running, for I feel that they will explode. Once I stop, I fall to my knees. Tears stream down my face, and I sob uncontrollably. I drag the scissors out of my pocket and open them. '_I am such a bad person, I deserve this' _keeps repeating in my head as I slide the blade across my wrists, blood pouring down my arms, as it usually does when I cut. I am still cutting when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Tori. Instead of pushing her away, though, I stand up, and hug her. I hug her so tight, she gasps for air. We stay like that until god knows how long, and when we finally pull apart, her shirt is stained with blood. My blood.

"I love him, Tori. I love him so much." I manage to get out through my tears.

"I know you do, Jade. That's why I'm here for both of you." She reassures me and holds me in another hug. The bleeding finally stops when I rip a few strands of cloth and tie them around the wounds. I plop down into the dirt, and just stay there, with Tori just sitting there beside me. Suddenly it hits me. I have to go and tell him I love him. I race over to the lagoon. He's still sitting there, looking sad, with Cat asleep beside him.

"BECK! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

I fling myself onto his lap, and he pats my back.

"I love you too, Jade. I love you too." He runs his hand through my hair and we kiss. The kiss is warm, inviting, and all that I ever hoped for. And just like that, we're back together. It turns out that Cat forgave me for the mean things I said, Beck loves me now, and even Tori and I don't fight as much.

And that's when they realized. All four of them at once. They were completely Nowhere, stuck on an island far, far away from civilization. But they weren't sad, for they had each other, always and forever.

**The End.**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading that story as much as I had fun writing it. I definitely will be continuing with my FF's in the future.**

**XOXO**

**-FuckTheWorldYeah**


End file.
